Clover
by Maradyne
Summary: Will you be mine? Collection of fanfics. AU Vanven


Okay, my first story into english. The first one I've ever done in my life c: ~

This would be oneshoot/drabble collection, I'll use themes to write every story. The POV might change but for now I only want to write normal and simple XD;; (but sometimes I'm complicated with my own grammar style orz;;)

You guys can give me ideas if you want to, It would be great! ^^

Thanks for the beta to my white bunny, this story is also for her (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ abububu

Enjoy! See you later :3

* * *

Clover

01. **Sweets**

* * *

For some odd reason Ventus started to eat more food than usual. It didn't matter at first. Who wouldn't love food? You have to be insane to not love food! Nobody in this planet called Earth would deny a slice of pizza or a delicious and soft flavor of an ice cream. But for the black haired boy that typical and normal fact started to get interesting in his eyes.

Recently, his Ventus found a new obsession with sweets and without noticing anything, his new obsession had become Vanitas' new sexual fetish.

The reason was that Ventus had gotten rounder on his lower backside. To be more specific: His _ass_.

What a delicious view! His butt cheeks seemed so perfect and chubby. Vanitas couldn't help it and watched every movement of the blonde from behind. Imagining the bounce of that warm skin slapping each other under his touch without mentioning the fact about how it would feel between his hard and aroused length. Rubbing it between his butt cheeks, hearing the blonde moaning very horny and needy.

His golden orbs stared carefully at the second "dessert" that Ventus had decided to eat for that day (without counting all the chocolates he had eaten all the morning). It was pudding with a lot of cream onto it and a cherry that happily adorned the dessert.

Vanitas wondered if Ventus had a black hole in his stomach to eat the exaggerated amount of sweets for the whole fucking day.

For a second, Ventus could notice the intense glare of Vanitas placingat him; with curiosity the blonde turned his face and stared at his handsome boyfriend in the corner of the living. The raven boy was sitting comfortably on the couch.

_"Mh...is something bothering you?"_The blonde asked looking innocently at his lover. Vanitas just snorted.

_"Do you really plan to eat that? Do you know how many thousands of calories it has?"_ he said. Ventus just frowned at his comment. Was he calling him_ fat_?

_"Huh... I'm not doing anything wrong just from eating some sweets...mhh."_ He made another innocent pout staring back at his dessert, playing with his sweet food as his fingertips touched the cherry on the pudding.

Vanitas just rolled his eyes. This was nonsense arguing about food with his gluttonous boyfriend; it was a lost case.

But

Sweets aren't that bad, are they? Because you could use them in another way, a sexy one.

The raven smirked at thethought; he wondered how Ventus would look with that cream onto his naked and exposed blonde.

The blonde seemed extremely cheerful and excited to see his delicious pudding covered with a lot of custard cream. Licking his own lips with hunger, Ventus grabbed the red cheery with his fingers and slowly started to put it on his mouth. His tongue licked the little round fruit, chewing on it before he finally swallowed it completely.

Vanitas didn't stop staring at him- that seductive way his blonde just used to eat that stupid cherry...and raven could feel that something downside was starting to awaken.

A few minutes passed untll the blond started to eat more with his the cream, slowly swallowing thetaste of the sweet flavour and cleaning every spot of the spoon with this experienced other male in the room could only stare with each moment his blonde moved his mouth and tongue. God, he was using all his willpower to stay calm and not jump over him and rape Ventus right there.

Ventus giggled happily as he licked the remaining of custard cream smeared on the corner of his lips. On the other hand, Vanitas only sighed relieved. He hasn't watched enough, yet his dick was already hard just for that silly little scene.

_'Dammit!_' He cursed to himself; his eyebrows furrowed together from the realization of the little (big) problem downside... His Ventus was so _hot_ and _sexy_ and he even wasn't aware of that insignificant _detail_. But you couldn't blame him; it really wasn't Ventus' fault that he felt that horny already… blame mother nature and his fucking natural hormones and needs!

He needed to do something and _quickly_.

Vanitas stood upfrom the couch and went to the table where there was Ventus still sitting comfy; the blonde boy looked up with his sapphire blue eyes to his boyfriend, giving Vanitas a _skeptical look. _Vanitas took a seat beside him.

_"Awesome."_ Vanitas said with a little mock in his tone of voice, moving his eyes to his boyfriend's empty plate. It was fully cleaned._ "Now you don't even have to wash your dish."_

_"Hnn."_ Ventus didn't know if that was supposed to make him feel offended or not. He slightly frowned from the comment without saying anything. Vanitas smiled a bit as he watched the wrapping of his custard cream besides him. He wanted to use that for his own not-so-innocent-but-sexy reasons.

_"Mmh...can I eat some of that?"_ Vanitas said, moving his hand closer to the pack while Ventus raised his gaze a bit surprised from the question.

Blues eyes stared through those perfect golden irises for a few seconds until the answer slipped out from the blonde's lips.

_"Nope, you can't. Since you're so fuuuuunny joking about myself and food." He _murmured a bit annoyed as he grabbed the pack far away from his boyfriend in a overprotective manner.

Vanitas blinked once then twice.

Unbelievable.

His Ventus had just said no? **Really**?

Vanitas had never received a_ 'no' _as an answer and _stayed_ calmly about that. He stood up again still looking at his boyfriend with a frown on his face and narrowed his golden eyes. Ventus gulped when he saw annoyance on the raven's face but he didn't dare to say anything, just staring how his boyfriend was taking his keys and unlocked the door to go out.

_"W-Where are you going, Vani?"_ The blonde asked with guilt on his voice, he would probably share his "food" with him if the raven weren't so mean with his comments.

_"Buy __**something**__, I'll be right back."_ as he said that, Vanitas left closing the door behind him leaving the blonde a bit confused.

* * *

Ventus was lying on the couch watching at their giant screen on the huge living room with a bored look on his face. It had passed 1 hour since Vanitas said he was going to buy something and he was already bored without the company of his boyfriend. It wasn't an exaggeration or anything; he didn't feel really lonely if the raven wasn't with him but he enjoyed his company a lot that he didn't want him to leave the blonde ever.

But that was so fucking childish! Ventus, grow up and look ahead.

Vanitas goes to college, goes to work, he has a life apart and by his own will. Ventus also has his own life and responsibilities. He couldn't stay with him for all time.

The blond groaned a bit frustratedly as he moved his own legs up, raising them in the air and pulled them back together. He only wore a shirt and shorts and felt odd. After a moment, he noticed something uncomfortable on the movement and stopped, sitting up himself straight on the couch.

His clothes felt really tightly on his _thighs _and… somehow on his _butt._

"_It feels so tight...but why." _His blue eyes wandered over his exposed thighs for a moment, touching his butt cheeks a bit. Ventus thought for a secondwhat the problem could be and suddenly he started to blush from the awareness.

_"I think...it's because of the sweets that I got bigger and rounder thighs than before...huh."_ He closed his eyes embarrassed. Probably eating too much sweet had made him earn a new figure.

Afterwards, he heard the door opening to reveal the figure of his boyfriend. Ventus turned his face to see his boyfriend walking towards the table and placing his bags on it. The blonde gazed with curious eyes to all the things that his love had bought.

There were all sweet flavourings: afew packs of cream spray, two bottles of black and white chocolate liquids, some sweet strawberry sauce and a little cheese cake wrapped in a transparent bag. Ventus couldn't help and felt a drool rolling down from his slight open mouth; he was feeling hungry again just from the sheer sight of that delicious dessert on the table and of course-the thought of that saidcake covered with all those fantastic flavourings.

The raven boy glanced from the side to see his lover's reaction and he could see Ventus drooling with burning desire, ready to eat that cake he had just brought home. He smirked and took a seat on the table, looking amused at his boyfriend as the blonde stood up from the couch and walked over to give Vanitascompany as well.

Vanitas unwrapped the bag of the cake and cut it into one piece to eat up; Ventus could only stare at the motion of his hand (and the cake).

He sliced a bit of the dessert just to cover it with strawberry sauce and liftthe spoon to his own mouth before his tongue could touch the softness of that dessert. His blonde whimpered lowly.

_"Vani...hum."_ His blue eyes looked straight to Vanitas' face. The raven just raised an eyebrow a bit confusedly from theinterruption.

Ventus' lips moved hesitantly.

He didn't expect Ventus to move in the first slice of cake, seriously! His boyfriend was really a greedy pig.

But okay, he couldn't deny that Ventus looked very cute acting this way, adorable as fuck.

_"...Don't tell me that you want to eat this."_ He replied with the spoon in front of his mouth, ready to be devoured. Ventus nodded ashamed and blushed a bit.

_"Yep...I can't help it! It looks so delicious!"_ He whined as a cute frown was adorning his facial features.

Vanitas smiled in approval at his answer and moved the spoon towards the blonde's direction. Ventus opened his mouth happily as he saw the spoon going to his way. In one second, Vanitas changed his mind and ate the piece of cake leaving the blonde fooled.

Ventus frowned and pouted once again.

_"You jerk._" he muttered.

_"Gadly. You're very welcome." h_e smiled wickedly as he chewed on another piece of his cheesecake.

While Vanitas was eating his dessert calmly, the blonde only stared in pain because he couldn't eat with him. This was probably a revenge of not letting him touch his cream or even sharing his pudding but...but, he wanted to eat that Vanitas' cake so**badly** and would probably do **anything** to taste it.

The raven boy began to cover the cake with the cream spray and added liquid chocolate onto it. Ventus groaned frustratedly, that view was...too much for him, too much temptation! His hands were restingon his lap, gripping his clothes with his fists.

Vanitas smeared cream on his fingers and lead them to his mouth, licking them hungrily and slowly. Ventus followed the movements and for some reasons, he started to feel _heated_. Golden orbs were observing his boyfriend's reactions very closely; a smirk appeared on Vanitas' lip as he continued licking and sucking his own large fingers.

Now Ventus' attention wasn't on the food- rather on his lover.

After finishing with his fingers,Vanitas re-licked his lips and continued eating his dessert, moving his tongue in a seductively way to turn his blonde on. He ate and swallowed it in a slow pace to build more temptation and desire on Ventus until his blonde reached his limit with his patience.

Ventus moved his hand to grab his boyfriend's arm and stop the motion of the bites causing the raven to look up at him, a bit surprised.

_"I want to eat too,Vanitas..."_ he said loudly with a slight blush on his facial had stopped eating at the complaint. That really was unexpected. His smirk grew bigger.

_"Oh really?But haven't you eaten enough sweets today? It would be unfair for me to share this when I haven't eaten anything sweet for the whole day unlike you." _he snorted amusedly.

_"Yeah...I know but..."_ his pouty blonde said with hesitation and prepared himself to mumble the only words that could make change Vanitas' mind. "_I ...I would do __**anything.**__" _

Magic words. Those words were his favorite ones.

_"Anything, huh? That really sounds nice to me now."_ And with that, Vanitas leaned on his face closer to Ven's lips and kissed him roughly. Ventus moaned from the pressure andgripped ontoVanitas' shirt.

The raven moved his own tongue against the other's one, pressing his wet organ strongly towards that warm skin while he was trying to enter on his boyfriend's mouth completely. Ventus didn't hesitate too much by that act and let him devour his cavern while some of his own moans left his mouth. He could literally feel how his skin was burning with every touch of his lover; it felt so fucking amazing.

Both tongues danced together in a slow pace, touching and sucking each other in the process. Their sweet flavor and saliva were mixed and melted in the kiss. After a while, they had to break up the kiss for the lack of air. Vanitas stroked Ventus' cheek gently as he licked his boyfriend's lips lustfully.

_"Mmh...You know, now I'm really hungry but you know, I don't exactly want food."_ He whispered making Ventus blushed deeper as he has caught his meaning; he really knew what this meant. If Vanitas didn't want food, then it only existed one way to satisfy that feeling and Ventus knew that perfectly.

**Sex.**

Ventus knew that Vanitas is addicted to sex; that thought hadalways made him shiver and blush like a tomato. Sure, his body was already used to sex with his boyfriend but sometimes, Vanitas went too far with it and sometimes made Ventus feel very embarrassed.

One of his boyfriend'sfetishes was_humiliation_, to make people feel very embarrassed in private or in public;Vanitas enjoyed both. Ventus wasn't an exception of that. This was proven by their friends and Ventus itself.

Last time, Vanitas fucked him in the _movie theater_- not in a private place but instead, in the same dark room where the movie was running!

Holy crap, He dared to fuck him while _everyone_ was watching the stupid movie. The black haired boy brought Ventus on his lap to fingerfuck him, his mouth began to lick and bite his exposed neck. Ventus refused that noises left his mouth, so he bit Vanitas' shoulder to suppress his moans while his ass was moving up and down. Thanks goodness, no one noticed their shameless act and after the short foreplay, Vanitas shoved his dick inside his blonde and made him cum straightaway.

Ventus could never forget that day. How can someone ever do it?

But yeah, he couldn't deny that the fact he sometimes enjoyed it and in the end, he moaned happily, asking for more. Fuck you Vanitas, you're such a strong influencing bastard.

His trail of thoughts stopped flowing when a warm hand started stroking underneath his shirt. The touch was gentle and slow; Ventus couldn't help and moan softly. Vanitas' warm hand soon found the blonde's nipples, making the blonde gasp. His fingertips teased one of Ventus' sensitive spots as he rolled the pink nub between his thumb and index finger.

Ventus' cheeks started to heat, turning that pink shade into a deep rough red colour; his eyes were half-closed. It felt so good...his boyfriend really knew how to turn him on. Vanitas slid his palm up to the chest as he started to leave gentle little kisses around his shoulder, traveling up with his mouth over that faintly tanned skin until he reached the collarbone.

The raven smirked against the skin; his experienced and wet tongue drew little circles over that spot, earning a few weak whimpers and moans from his lover.

_"Aah...Va-Vani- hnng...gimme more, more please babe -haah~~"_ The blonde moaned louder, bringing Vanitas' free hand towards his now tight and painful crotch. Obvious as his little boyfriend was, he pointed be touched there as well.

_"Mh, seems that someone feels really shameless today, huh~"_ Vanitas chuckled softly and continued with his job, sucking Ven's jaw and taking off his whole shirt to reveal his beautiful bare chest. Venraised his hips, trying to create friction between the fabric and that hand.

Ven's hand gripped strongly on Vanitas' black hair, leading his head closer but the raven boy had another plans in mind. He lifted Ven's body onto the table, positioning himself perfectly in front of him. Sapphire orbs stared carefully at his lover's movements.

Vanitas' eyes lowered down over his blonde boy's crotch area.

_"Be a good boy and take off your pants, Ventus." _He said as his eyes focused on blue irises, his hand grabbed on the pack of spray cream on his hand. Ven obeyed immediately at his command and clumsily removed his own shorts to reveal his hard and aroused cock standing proudly and hard in front of him. The cold breeze against his heated skin made Ventus purred contently and a few soft moans escaped from his parted lips.

Vanitas spattered the cream on the blonde's chest, causing Ventus to whimper out of surprise from the sudden cold contact against his heated skin. He couldn't help feeling shivers through his body. The raven boy played with his tainted fingers around his nipples once again, he teasingly rubbed the cream on them, making Ventus' cock twitch.

_"Aah! Va-Vanitas-nnghhh...hah."_He panted with a hazy half-closing gaze, atrial of saliva slid down from the corner of his parted pink lips. Now Ventus was in the perfect mood to continue with his plan.

"_Just a bit more…"_ Vanitas whispered seductively as his golden eyes looked lustfully at his lover's tainted body. His hand grabbed the now hard cock and started to pull up and down in a slow pace. Fingernails pressing against the heated head, building pre-cum on the tip. The black haired boy leaned his head in and sucked on the delicious body covered with smeared cream under him. The wet organ ran upon that warm skin, tasting every sweet exposed spothungrily; cleaning every signal of dirtiness from his lover's chest.

Ventus let out a groan from the back of his throat. _"Aah…aah! Yes! Right there babe! Nghnhhh!"_ Ventus moaned shamelessly high, feeling all the pleasure building downside on his stomach. All his whimpers and sweet pants filled the empty space of the living room where they were only the two of them.

Holy shit, why did his boyfriend has to be so sexy? The blonde wanted to be **fucked **so hard and desperately.

The hand of the black haired boytraveled lower, going from the caressed length down to Ventus' heated balls, pressing his fingertips against them. Ventus gasped at this touch, opening his azure eyes in surprise; those fingers were dangerously close to his tight entrance.

When Vanitas finished his cleaning job on Ven's chest, he lifted his head and looked up at his boyfriend with a devilish smirked on his lips.

"_Ventus, how many sweets have you eaten today~?" _He asked spreading Ventus legs wider. His blonde purred seductively from the action.

_"Mmh….two slices of chocolate mousse cake, two muffins and a cupcake, a chocolate bar, and the pudding just now... why?"_ He blushed deeper, bucking his hips up and looked at his raven carefully. Vanitas laughed for that innocentsilly response.

"_You really do love sweets, don't you? No wonder, why you're getting fatter on your thighs."_ He mocked as he placed his hand over the mentioned place and pressed his fingertips on it to remark his last words.

"_Y-You bastard…I'm not fat! I'm just a bit chubby on some…uhm sensitives-spots…" Gah, _He couldn't believe that he actually said the last thing. Vanitas laughed amusedly while he was pushing one finger inside of Ventus.

"_Sensitive spots?Let me guess, one of them is your tight ass, right?" _Ventus felt his embarrassment covering all his face from that statement._"And I couldn't help it and noticed how amazingly nice and round your ass looked with those tight shorts you are wearing for the whole day…"_ He curved his lips into a dark smirk andcontinuedtofuck his blonde deeper with his finger, adding the second finger and the third one a few minutes later.

"_Aah…Vani…don't be somean…stretch me slowly, i-it hurts! Aah! Nngh ~"_Ven whined, wrapping his hands around Vanitas' neck. Fuck, it felt more uncomfortable than usual.

Ventus felt those fingers scissoringhis tight inner walls; it drove him crazy but suddenlyVanitas stopped his motion, bringing his fingers out of the blonde. Ventus tore his blue orbs open as he felt the withdrawal from his body.

"_W-Waah!Wa-wait" Vanitas! What—" _The blonde groaned in protest with a shock expression on his blushed facial feature. In a fast action, his body went down from the table, his nude round ass up in the air.

"_Ventus, do you know what my favorite dessert is?"_ The blonde heard a click sound of something being opened from his back and the sound of pants being unzipped fast. Gulps, for some reason Ventus didn't like how the question sounded.

His thought were interrupted, asthe blonde suddenly felt something big and warm rubbing dangerously close to his tight hole. He closed his eyes moaning lowly.

"_N-No…you..mmh…you've never talk about s-sweets."_ His voice shivered, both of his hands rested beside him and he felt something cold invading his lower side;he remembered that odd feeling from before. His boyfriend smeared the spray cream on his chubby pinky ass cheeks. A loud moan escaped from his lips once again in it wasn't the only strange substance that he felt from behind. Ventus' warm ass made contact with something else; something sticky… it smelt like chocolate— wait, what?

"_Well, it's very simple. You should figure it out by now…" _He replied lifting Ven's ass, raising his hips up to the height of his waist, rubbing his hard cock between Ventus' fat butt cheeks, making a slight fiction on that delicious heated skin.

"_W-What are you doing, V-vani!"_ Ventus shouted in disbelief. WasVanitasreally planning to fuck him dirty with food? He clenched his eyes embarrassed from the sticky feeling. His boyfriend's cock felt really tight between his butt cheeks. God…it was driving him insane._"W-Wait…no…s-stop that..is…aah— so embarrassing! dammit! You—dirty!"_Ventus complained as moans escaped increasingly from his open mouth.

The rubbing ministration inflicted so much pleasure within them, the rhythm started to increase. Vanitas thrusted faster between his lover's fat ass cheeks, panting. His ass was so fucking tight as he had imagined, and that was just the beginning. He could perfectly hear the sound of skin slapping each other as Ventus moaned louder, raising his ass up to feel more pleasure between their bodies.

"_Ah! Hnnh Vani, stop teasing me and fuck me already, I—I want your cock inside of me, ple-please haah!"_ The blonde begged, groaning annoyedly. Hisbody was reaching his limit and Vanitas haven't dared to fuck him yet.

The raven smiled and fulfilled his lover's desperate wishes immediately. His hard length entered inside of him without hesitation, groaning in the process.

_"AAAH!"_ the blonde screamed arching his back, it hurt so damn much. A tear formed in the corner of his blue eyes from the pain.

_"Dammit-"_ The raven cursed biting his own lips; Ventus was really tighter than before. Vanitas felt his large hard cock trapped inside of him; it felt squeezed and chocolate onVanitas' cockalrerady melted inside of the blonde; it felt odd and awkward having that inside of him but bit by bit, he started to get used to the new sensation.

After a few more thrusts, both started to moan in sync until they finally reached the climax and came together. Ventus's body lied tired on the table with closed eyes;he breathed faster and couldn't feel his legs anymore.

His ass felt really odd and awkward. The melted chocolate along with the cream ran down from his ass, dripping fromhis squeezed hole down to his jerk, Vanitas! How dare his boyfriend do that with his ass, the embarrassment won't be forgotten so easily, he just had chocolate and cream inside of him!

But, he couldn't deny it… Vanitas always had the best sex ideas _ever_.

Eventually, the blonde fell asleep as he felt two strong arms pulling him close to the other's chest.

* * *

After that sexual encounter, Ventus decided to stop eating sweets for a while. He didn't want to admit it but after having food sex with Vanitas, he started to feel very ashamed just seeing sweets.

His big fat ass was a consequence of all those sweets he had been eaten by now and his tightness made him feel pain as Vanitas wanted to enter him. He couldn't move for a week; his ass hurt so damn much since that day…

But now Vanitas was the one who ate sweets instead of him.

Blue eyes staredat his boyfriend in annoyance while said guy was devouring a slice of his vanilla cake.

Then a question popped up in his mind.

Where do all those calories _go_? He tilted his head to a side, frowning a bit. Vanitas didn't become fatter in any spot of his body, and he was perfectly fine with his figure, sexy as always.

"_This is so unfair."_ the blonde murmured annoyedly. The raven heard him and raised an eyebrow at him.

"_About what?"_Vanitas asked. Ventus pouted innocently, pointing the cake in front of him.

"_You can eat whatever you want and yet, you don't get…fat at all!"_ Ventus complained; the jealously didn't leave his voice. Vanitas snorted at the answer.

"_Well, not exactly. Of course thosecalories have to go somewhere~"_ he munched at his cake contently with an amused smile on his lips. Ventus was definitely confused.

Somewhere? But where? He didn't notice anything on Vanitas. If this isn't so obvious and unseen, then…

Wait, don't tell me—

"_Oh my god…" a_nd after that, Ventus stopped talking about sweets for a while.

* * *

And we're here, in the end of this story :3!

hope you have enjoyed the story! if you have a theme to recommend me leave a review please o u o! I would appreciate it a lot, also reviews, yeah, one it doesn't hurt anyone XDDDDDDDDDDD.

Thanks for reading! see you guys!


End file.
